1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baby bottles and, more specifically, to a disposable baby bottle having a pre-filled bottle with a nipple assembly pressed on the open end of the bottle with the nipple assembly having a pop off cap for opening and sealing purposes. The bottle includes a plurality of concentric collar attachment rings positioned at the open end thereof. The nipple assembly may be pressed on or heat bonded within the collar attachment to seal the bottle. A sealing collar is provided on the nipple assembly having a base diameter smaller than collar attachment rings, whereby the sealing collar may be pressed on and then frictionally connected to form an integral part with the bottle. Additionally, a stationary insert provides means to hold the nipple in an upright position when the cap is pressed down over the nipple. A cap assembly is connected to a securing collar of the nipple assembly via a flange extending circumferentially therearound.
Together with a stationary insert holding the nipple upright, and the compression cap pressing down on the top and base of the nipple, a triple airtight seal is formed at the top, middle and base of the nipple. The seal is further reinforced when the lip of the compression cap presses down on the nipple flange during the capping process.
As an additional element the present invention provides for a textured material to be incorporated into the manufacture of a collar-like portion of the pop off cap providing means for easily removing the cap even with wet hands
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other disposable baby items. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,603 issued to Koll on Nov. 11, 1969.
Another patent was issued to Phlaphongphanich on Jun. 30, 1987, as U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,386. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,827 was issued to Cabernoch et al. on Nov. 17, 1987 and still yet another was issued on May 16, 1989 to Conrad as U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,251. Another patent was issued to Signorini on Jan. 22, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,428. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,077 was issued to Odet et al. on Mar. 17, 1992. Another was issued to Held on Sep. 29, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,801 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 6, 1998 to Hoffman et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,500.
Another patent was issued to Mangeniello on Mar. 16, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,893. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,929 was issued to Williams on Jan. 25, 2000. Another was issued to Johnson on Oct. 31, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,847.
While these disposable baby devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.